memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Quarters
The term quarters referred to accommodations on board spacecraft and space stations. Quarters could be found all over mobile and stationary facilities, varying in size and detail. An individual room was called a cabin. One form of discipline was being confined to quarters. Types of quarters Typically, a spacecraft or space station featured at least four kinds of crew accommodations: *'Guest quarters': A living space assigned to a temporary resident of a space station or spacecraft. Standard guest quarters on a Galaxy-class starship were considered far more luxurious than those on board a 23rd century starbase, and were not the largest quarters available. (TNG: Relics). The guest quarters aboard Deep Space 9 were located in corridor H-12-A. ( ) *'Crew's quarters': The majority of the enlisted crew and junior officers shared quarters and bunk areas on Excelsior and Constitution-class vessels. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, ). On starships of the Galaxy class, crew members ranked lieutenant junior grade or higher were given their own quarters while personnel up to the rank of ensign were required to share quarters. ( ) *'Officers' quarters': Many starships featured separate quarters for higher-ranked officers. Usually, these staterooms were composed of two or more areas, featuring separate bed and bathrooms and a dedicated work and living area. ( ) *'VIP and captain's quarters': Each starship typically featured a number of VIP staterooms, reserved for guests. Usually, the accommodations of the ship's commanding officer were similar to these staterooms, being slightly larger than the standard officers' quarters. ( ) Sometimes the captain's quarters was referred to as a cabin. ( ) *The crew quarters aboard the space station Deep Space 9 were larger than the usual guest quarters. ( ) Early Earth spacecraft In the mid-20th century, the earliest Earth spacecraft had the crew living and working in a crew cabin. Schematics of the Apollo Command/Service and Lunar Modules depicting the crew cabin were stored in the 's library computer database. This database was accessed by the Talosians in 2254. ( , remastered) Aboard the freighter , guest quarters were located in room B3, whereas room B6 was Travis Mayweather's cabin. It was reassigned to another member of the Horizon s crew when Mayweather left the ship to enter Starfleet. The room's occupant didn't mind giving up the cabin for a few days in 2153, while Mayweather visited the ship. Shortly prior to that visit, suspecting he might feel more at home surrounded by some of his former belongings, Mayweather's mother, Rianna, redecorated the cabin with them. The items included a model of the Phoenix. Upon Mayweather arriving back on board the Horizon, he initially assumed he was assigned to guest quarters and was therefore surprised to discover he had instead been allocated his old room, also astounded by the fact his mother had kept a star chart he had once created and which now adorned one of the cabin's walls. ( ) ship. The script specifically stated about room B6, during Mayweather's visit, "The room is adorned with a few mementos from his childhood: a starchart on the wall, some trinkets, etc."}} Starfleet quarters Starfleet starships typically featured three kinds of crew accommodations, with enlisted personnel and junior officers sharing quarters, higher-ranked officers being granted separate quarters, and slightly larger staterooms being reserved for the ship's captain and guests. As the starships grew larger, so did their crew accommodations, logically progressing toward more luxury and comfort. Thus officers' quarters on board vessels of the 23rd century Constitution-class were equal in size and comfort to the accommodations of junior officers on board the 24th century Galaxy-class. ( ; ) In times of emergency, crew quarters aboard Starfleet vessels could be converted into shelters for the crew. ( ; ; ) NX-class 's quarters]] crew quarters]] Crew quarters on board vessels of the were located on Decks B through E. Very few had a view of space – usually only those of the higher-ranked officers and those reserved for guests, which were located on Decks D and G. ( ) The structure and materials of the NX-class starship did not allow large transparent surfaces exposed to space; therefore, there were only a few small windows throughout the entire vessel. Enlisted crew shared quarters aboard NX-class vessels. Shared quarters were small and very cramped, containing a set of bunk beds, a small desk, and two storage lockers. ( ) Officers' quarters were larger, containing a moderately-sized bed, a desk, several lockers, and various built-in shelves for further storage. ( , et al.) The captain enjoyed the largest quarters, containing a double bed and multiple desk areas. All crew quarters had their own personal bathrooms containing a shower, lavatory, and sink. ( , et al.) " related Jonathan Archer actor Scott Bakula. "This trip wasn't planned, so it's not like I had a designer come in and do my quarters." ( ) In fact, Bakula had some strong notions about how Archer's quarters should look, such as suggesting that it include a vintage 1960s NASA ashtray he had been given by a fan. "He thought that this would be a great addition to Archer's quarters," recollected Set Decorator James Mees. "I also worked with Scott in choosing photographs for this set, and both he and Rick Berman suggested the sports artifacts used here. They felt these props would help the audience understand the kind of person Archer was before he came aboard ''Enterprise." ( )|In unused dialogue from the script of , T'Pol told Phlox, when he invited her to dine with him in the mess hall, that she preferred to eat in her quarters. Phlox agreed that he initially did so too.|In the script for (in which T'Pol's quarters first appear), T'Pol's quarters were described as "''Small and austere, with a bed, a desk, and a small, low table on which two or three unlit ceremonial candles sit. There are a couple of Vulcan artifacts on the wall." A metallic pentagonal wall-hanging in T'Pol's quarters was originally made for Star Trek: Voyager. ( text commentary, ENT Season 2 DVD)}} , the crew quarters were described as "A small room with a set of bunk beds, a couple of desks, lockers, etc." The scene description, specifically describing quarters shared by Daniels and an unnamed bunkmate, went on to say, "A few personal effects are strewn about, giving the room a 'lived in' look." The final draft script of , describing the same room after having been sealed since "Cold Front", stated, "The room is exactly as it was the day it was sealed." Similarly, the final draft script of stated about the same cabin, "The room hasn't changed since we saw it in 'Shockwave, Part Two. "|In the final draft script of , a particular set of quarters were non-specified and no indication was given as to where exactly on Enterprise they were located. This differs from how these quarters are depicted in the final edit of the same episode, as they are clearly shown as T'Pol's quarters and their position is also clearly evident.|In the final draft script of , T'Pol's quarters from an alternate timeline was described thus; "The room looks very different from the one we're familiar with... it's been lived-in for well over a century, and is filled with a variety of Vulcan and alien artifacts."}} , 's quarters aboard the NX-class were described thus; "A Spartan, modest room, with few personal touches."}} Constitution-class Crew quarters on board starships of the were located throughout the vessel's saucer section. On starships of the original configuration, the officers' quarters featured two areas, separated partly by a wall fragment. One area was allocated as sleeping area, featuring a comfortable bed, and another as work area, providing a desk and computer terminal. Entrance to a bathroom was provided through the quarters' sleeping area. Both areas could be configured to personal preference. ( ; ) On starships of the refit configuration, staterooms of the senior officers were composed of two areas which were separated by a retractable, transparent aluminium partition. The room's entrance opened into the living area. A library computer terminal and work desk were provided here. The room's corner circular nook, normally occupied by a dining booth, could be modified at the officer's request. The other half of the stateroom was a sleeping area, which held a single large bed that could double as a sofa during off-duty relaxation. A transparent door led into the bathroom area. Later refits of the class reduced the size of the senior officer's quarters to one good-sized room which served both functions. Specifically, the officer's quarters contained a bed, desk, and computer terminal, all along the main wall of the room, with closet space off to the left. The room also contained a replicator. ( ; ) In 2266, Charles Evans was assigned quarters on the , while visiting the ship. After the cabin's door was rigged with a force field, Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Spock attempted to trap Evans in his quarters, in an attempt to neutralize destructive proclivities which Evans had. His quarters were no match for Evans' mental abilities, as he simply dematerialized the bulkhead containing the circuitry powering the force field. ( ) In 2268, on stardate 4372.5, while on board the Enterprise, the Dohlman of Elas, Elaan, complained to Captain Kirk about the small guest quarters she was given. Kirk replied that their communications officer (Nyota Uhura) had gladly vacated her quarters for Elaan's use. ( ) Excelsior-class were one of numerous reuses of Kirk's quarters from . (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) DVD) In its Excelsior configuration, the set included a distinctively designed cup that was custom-made for the third film. Two such cups could later to be found in Captain Picard's ready room throughout much of the run of Star Trek: The Next Generation. (text commentary, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD)|The Excelsior-class crew quarters were represented by a set on Paramount Stage 9. (information from ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country call sheet)}} ''Galaxy-class Most crew quarters on board the starship were located within the ship's saucer section, in order to provide safety for civilian and non-essential personnel during a saucer separation. However, the engineering hull also contained crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel and their families. ( ; ) Pets, including cats and dogs, were also allowed aboard ship. ( ) The accommodations of junior officers were located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were composed of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. The accommodations of higher-ranked officers lined the edge of the saucer section. ( ) They contained a living area, a bedroom and a bathroom area. Most of the senior officers' quarters had several vertical windows each, through which one could see the stars. These windows were set into an angled ceiling. The captain's quarters, located on Deck 8, were similar to the accommodations of senior officers, yet were slightly larger, providing a large desk area and work terminal. VIP staterooms shared the same layout, and were sometimes even larger. ( ) *In 2364, during the crisis between the Ornarans and the Brekkians, the Brekkian representatives, Langor and Sobi, stayed in the guest quarters aboard the . The room was decorated with a model of a long range shuttle. ( ) * The same year, guest quarters were equipped with a desk like the one for Admiral Gregory Quinn. ( ) *In 2367, on stardate 44143.7, Jono stayed in guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D after he was rescued from a disabled Talarian freighter. ( ) *In 2369, on stardate 46125.3, Captain Montgomery Scott, after being rescued from the crashed , was shown his guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D by Ensign Kane. Scotty remarked at the luxury of starship guest quarters compared to those in his day aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Defiant-class Due to the limited space available on board vessels of the , all crew members had to share their quarters with at least one other crewmate during normal times of operation – with the exception of the vessel's commanding officer, who was granted a separate room on Deck 1, which doubled as the captain's ready room. Crew accommodations included twenty-two main cabins and ten contingency cabins, each equipped with a minimum of two bunks. These cabins could be outfitted with as many as six bunks, allowing for a potential total crew of 192. Each cabin was equipped with one replicator port and one standard computer terminal. Overall, crew quarters on board Defiant-class vessels were the most spartan in Starfleet. ( ) Intrepid-class Crew accommodations on board vessels of the were quite similar in furniture and layout to those on board Galaxy-class starships. Other than the difference of their grey color scheme, they were smaller than those on Galaxy-class starships but had similar amenities. Sovereign-class Starships of the featured crew accommodations similar in size and layout to those on board vessels of the Galaxy-class. The quarters of senior officers typically featured a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator and a small dining area. Usually the bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, several drawers and a sonic shower. For members of the senior staff, this area was usually upgraded to a full-size bathroom with bathtub. ( ) Deep Space 9 Most quarters on space station Deep Space 9 were located in the station's habitat ring. Several of these accommodations featured two bedrooms located on either side of the large living area, several octagonal windows providing a view into space, a replicator unit and a door along the same wall offering egress into the corridor. Typically, spots of light were shone down through many circular holes in the ceiling, matching a lighting technique found in the station's corridors. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) A set of quarters which Jake Sisko and Nog occupied in 2373 featured a small living area between two sleeping areas, with egress provided on each side of the room to the station's corridors. ( ) describes Sisko's quarters on DS9 thus; "It is dark and grim with a huge outrageous looking Cardassian master bed." |The set for crew quarters aboard DS9 was built on Paramount Stage 4. The set was commonly redressed for whoever's quarters it was meant to portray, such as those of the Siskos (during the first season of the show), the O'Briens and any visitors to the station. (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, p. 8) This method was reused by Production Designer Herman Zimmerman, he having developed it on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Although the arrangement of the set was altered to signify each character's rank, Sisko's quarters were made to look pretty much the same as O'Brien's, except for using different props. The set's lighting arrangement could also be changed via the use of mirrors positioned above the ceiling to project light into different corners of the set. "You can't see them because they're up above the grid ceilings," explained Director of Photography Marvin V. Rush, "but the mirrors allow us to tilt the light in whatever direction we want. It's very fast and very easy and it looks unusual." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 6)|Although Odo actor Rene Auberjonois had qualms about Odo giving up on his bucket as a habitat, Auberjonois was intrigued by the character's quarters, thinking they "were quite fascinating." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 181)}} , p. 110)|In a deleted scene from the start of , Kira Nerys' quarters were to have been shown, filled with paintings illustrated by the late Tora Ziyal. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 509)}} Romulan Guard quarters The crew quarters on board a Romulan warbird were located on the ship's "C" Deck. They were sparsely furnished with a table and chairs in the center of the floor, and a set of bunk beds incorporated into the walls. Crew quarters could also have force fields integrated in and around their bulkheads. ( ) Variations are known to include a bed fully detached from the wall, and a sink with mirror along the far left wall from the entryway. ( ) Quarter assignments * James T. Kirk ** Deck 5, Room 3F 121 * Leonard McCoy ** Deck 9, Section 2, Room 3F 127 * Janice Rand ** Deck 12, Room 3F 125 ** Deck 12, Room 3C 46 * B.G. Robinson ** Deck 8, Section 806, Room 0669 * Beverly Crusher ** Deck 8, Room 2133 * Guinan ** Deck 8, Room 3150 * Jean-Luc Picard ** Deck 9, Room 3601 * William T. Riker ** Deck 8, Room 0912 Deep Space 9 * Elim Garak ** Habitat Level H-3, Chamber 909 * Zim Brott ** Habitat Level H-43 * Ayala ** Deck 7 * Hargrove ** Deck 7 * Kes ** Deck 8 * ** Deck 6 * Susan Nicoletti ** Deck 4 * Tuvok ** Deck 6 Appendices Background information The contents of crew quarters required much attention to detail. While working on Star Trek: Enterprise, James Mees – who, as set decorator, not only worked on Enterprise but also on Star Trek: The Next Generation (except for its first season) and Star Trek: Voyager – commented, "When I have a permanent character I spend a lot of time thinking about it .... If it's for a guest star, we generally try to use stock and rework it a bit." Due to having a theater background, Mees was inclined to base the personal items of the regular characters' quarters on their persona. "You not only do what is typical of him her, but also add something to their character," explained Mees. ( , p. 84) He often took the input of the regular cast into account as well. "I like to have the actors personalize these spaces," he said, "so that they can reflect their ideas of what their characters are like in private." ( , p. 36) Constitution-class info For , Captain Christopher Pike's quarters were designed by Pato Guzman, who illustrated a concept sketch of the room. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 11) These quarters were, as evidenced by a call sheet, built on Stage 16 of Desilu's Culver City lot. http://startrekhistory.com/cagepage.html It was decided during production of "The Cage" that the crew quarters would be contained in the saucer section of the Constitution-class. (The Making of Star Trek, p. 106) This information was not established on-screen until later in the series, however. It was not made clear at any point during the run of the original Star Trek series whether the members of the Enterprise s contingent of junior officers each had their own cabin or shared bunk rooms. On this topic, Gene Roddenberry stated, "My feeling about the crew was that indeed they did have their own staterooms. The services today have always annoyed me, putting up enlisted men like cattle. I think all men deserve dignity and it was my feeling that by that century, we would have come to understand that." (The World of Star Trek, 3rd ed., p. 39) D.C. Fontana commented that "bunk rooms and other variations of crew quarters" were never shown on TOS precisely because of the series' budgetary limitations. (The World of Star Trek, 3rd ed., p. 40) During the series run, only one set was built for all the crew quarters on board the Enterprise, which was on Paramount Stage 31 and was redressed as and when required. (http://pat.suwalski.net/film/st-stages/stage31.php; The World of Star Trek, 3rd ed., p. 38) Captain Kirk's quarters were designed by Matt Jefferies. (Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook, p. 77; et al.) They were considerably different from the earlier-built set used as Captain Pike's cabin in "The Cage". ( text commentary, TOS Season 1 DVD) The smallness of Kirk's bed in the original series was not in keeping with the fact he earned a reputation of being an habitual womanizer. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 90) Gene Roddenberry was not entirely satisfied with the decor of Kirk's cabin either, stating, "We should have had a head in Captain Kirk's stateroom, certainly." (The World of Star Trek, 3rd ed., p. 39) Initially, the script for featured Kirk throwing cold water on his own face. In a memo of script notes from Robert Justman to John D.F. Black (dated ), however, Justman commented, "We have no provision for a bathroom or fire hydrant in Kirk's Quarters." The set for Kirk's cabin was positioned immediately adjacent to the set for a briefing room heavily used in and . The set for Kirk's quarters had to be partially disassembled during the making of that two-parter, to make room for a projector to be placed far enough behind a screen in the briefing room set to allow for rear projection onto the screen. ("The Menagerie, Part II" text commentary, TOS Season 1 DVD) In an ultimately omitted line of dialogue from the final draft script of , Charles Evans' quarters on the Enterprise were stated to be on deck five. The area Evans is (temporarily) trapped in isn't referred to as his quarters on-screen, but the script made it clear it was intended to be his quarters. In TOS, Spock's cabin was a redress of Captain Kirk's quarters. There weren't many differences between the two areas, though Spock's cabin did include a few unusual artifacts, presumably of origin. ( text commentary, TOS Season 1 DVD) The script of the second season episode erroneously notes that that episode was the first to show Spock's quarters. The same teleplay goes on to state, "We may get the impression even Kirk does not visit here often. The room is distinctly Vulcan in decoration and mood. It may be faintly Oriental... most of what decoration we see will be simple, sparse, perhaps some indication of a warrior heritage." The set for former captain Pike's quarters in "The Menagerie, Part I" was constructed with walls from Captain Kirk's quarters, though they were located in different spaces of the soundstage. ("The Menagerie, Part I" text commentary, TOS Season 1 DVD) For Sarek's quarters in season 2's , that episode's script specifies the room was to be a "redress" too and "not made up to suit Vulcan taste." Some of the earliest artworks by illustrator Michael Minor were featured in McCoy's quarters in the third season of TOS, having been purchased from Minor by Matt Jefferies. (The Making of the Trek Films, 3rd ed., p. 28) One of the first things that Gene Roddenberry knew he wanted for the ultimately aborted spin-off television series Star Trek: Phase II was for Kirk to have larger quarters than he had been allotted in the original Star Trek series. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 90) The walls for the set of the Phase II captain's quarters were constructed by late . (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 40) The writers/directors guide for that series describes the captain's quarters as "a two-room complex," with one room serving as a working area and an adjacent room being the captain's sleeping quarters. The guide notes that there was access between the rooms and that a corridor was also accessible from either room. The same document specifies that the captain's quarters contained "viewing and communications devices" and instructs that Xon's cabin would be a redress of the set for the captain's quarters. The same was to have been true of various "passenger" quarters, except when larger passenger quarters were required (in which case, the Enterprise s briefing room was to have been redressed as the sizable passenger cabin). (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 94) Mike Minor illustrated a concept painting for the captain's quarters aboard the Phase II Enterprise. (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series) The only quarters referred to in the first-draft script of "In Thy Image" (which is fully reprinted in Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, pp. 122-230) are those assigned to Kirk. However, between that story's transformation from its original intended capacity as Phase II s pilot episode to its eventual development into the film , some of the scenes set in Kirk's quarters were changed to being set elsewhere on the Enterprise (for example, the introduction of a showering Ilia probe was moved from Kirk's quarters to Ilia's own quarters, as can be seen by comparing the film to page 191 of Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series). The design of Kirk's quarters in The Motion Picture was influenced by Mike Minor's concept artwork for the Phase II version of the room. (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series) The movie depiction of the area was designed by art director Leon Harris and was constructed on Paramount Stage 9. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, pp. 90 & 95) Kirk's quarters in the film include a colorful, waist-high wall console whose controls are representative of the color scheme that was intended for Phase II. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (Blu-ray)) The massive translucent sliding-door in the same quarters was conceived by production designer Harold Michelson. A large wall display that alternates between a viewscreen and an example of minimalist artwork, featuring apparently randomly arranged blocks of color, involved a rare use of rear-projection (for the viewscreen) and was back-lit for the artwork. (audio commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) The furniture included in the set was covered with girdle material, which was extremely easy to stretch and dye. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, pp. 88 & 91) In the Blu-ray audio commentary for the film, Michael Okuda states that a door which is also in Kirk's quarters but is always shown as closed, with its contents never revealed on-screen, actually led into "a little breakfast nook," including a little round table and a small couch. Non-canon reference guide writer Shane Johnson supported this claim, describing the table as a "corner booth/table unit." He went on to say, "It had a clear plexiglass tabletop and snazzy upholstery." http://www.trekplace.com/shanejohnson.html The set for Kirk's quarters in The Motion Picture was redressed to serve as Ilia's quarters in the same film. (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) As with the set's other appearance in the movie, Ilia's quarters were designed by Leon Harris. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 90) The set remained on Stage 9, the modification costing US$3,000. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 95) The revamped layout included a sonic shower that was reused in and a dresser with mirrors that, in an effort to avoid unwanted reflections for one particular scene of the movie, were temporarily replaced with black card. (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) For one scene in The Motion Picture, displays seen fleetingly on a monitor at Spock's science station were reused diagrams of Constitution-class crew quarters from Franz Joseph's Star Trek Blueprints. http://www.trekplace.com/fj-gallery-sttmp.html The same set as was used for Kirk and Ilia's quarters in The Motion Picture was again redressed, to serve as Spock's cabin in . (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) In fact, it was only the small bedroom portion of the two-room set for Kirk's quarters that was converted into Spock's cabin. (text commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) According to Shane Johnson, the meditation alcove in Spock's quarters replaced the unseen booth table from Kirk's quarters in The Motion Picture. http://www.trekplace.com/shanejohnson.html For Spock's quarters, producer Robert Sallin wanted the centerpiece of the set to be a tapestry of the Vulcan IDIC. Joe Jennings remarked, "In drawings, it made Spock's cabin look like an opium den." There was insufficient time to commission the tapestry, however. Instead, Jennings and Mike Minor retained Sallin's selection of the IDIC symbol and devised a cheaper, quick but colorful substitute, designing a wall mural that was composed of hundreds of small metal discs, thousands of sequins hung from pins. To some (particularly Southern Californians), the design may look like a certain company sign. (The Making of the Trek Films, 3rd ed., pp. 29 & 54) For instance, director Nicholas Meyer described the mural as "the Sparkletts water-truck motif." (audio commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) Leonard Nimoy made a similar comment. Related Meyer, "He looked at Spock's cabin for the first time and said, 'This looks like a Sparklett's water truck. " (Star Trek Movie Memories, p. 132) The similarities between this style of water-truck sign and the IDIC mural extended from the latter's creation. "I was dubious at first," said Sallin, about granting permission for the mural to be crafted. "It looks expensive but wasn't. The chap who makes the signs came with his little kit, which is really only a punch, some swivel wire things, and all these tiny little reflective metal discs that come in a range of hundreds of colors and tones. He worked from a big design and put it together in no time." (The Making of the Trek Films, 3rd ed., p. 29) and Leonard Nimoy on the set for Spock's quarters in Star Trek II]] The production design of Spock's cabin in Star Trek II highly disappointed Leonard Nimoy, who communicated this frustration to Nick Meyer in no uncertain terms. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD) Meyer characterized the actor's initial reaction to the set as one of "a few moments where I goofed" and said of Nimoy's opinion of the glittering mural, "He thought it was very cheesy." (Star Trek Movie Memories, p. 132; audio commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) Although the set also included a smaller but still highly decorative mirror that Meyer liked, the director was mainly in agreement with Nimoy's dislike of the set. Concerning the actor's opinion of the mural being "very cheesy," Meyer conceded, "I think he was right." Meyer stated about the set in general, "This was something that I did not attend to properly. Spock's room, as a Vulcan, I think, should have been atmospheric and mysterious and different .... It should have been a very different scene." However, Meyer felt that the audience generally wasn't very conscious of how the room could have been improved. "Nobody too much minds, 'til I point it out to them, how dull the room is and how, sort of, over-lit the scene is," he reckoned. (audio commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) During the production of Star Trek II, Robert Sallin decided that the decor of Kirk's shipboard quarters in the film should include nautical artifacts, mirroring the decor of Kirk's apartment on Earth. (The Making of the Trek Films, 3rd ed., p. 15) Kirk's quarters in Star Trek II look similar to how they appeared in The Motion Picture, though somewhat more comfortable. (text commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) In fact, the set used for the captain's quarters in the second film was the same set as used in the first movie. (text commentaries, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVDs) For Star Trek III, Leonard Nimoy had an opportunity to improve the set for Spock's quarters, since he was the director of that film. Owing to his discomfort with the set, this was exactly what he had in mind. "I wanted to redesign and redevelop it," he admitted. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (Special Edition) DVD/Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Blu-ray)) Although the room was made to look much as it had in Star Trek II, its layout was subtly altered, making the area darker and more mysterious. (text commentary, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD) Nimoy also changed Spock's quarters from the gray they had been in the previous film, feeling that this did not match the Vulcan color scheme he wanted for the third movie. He instead brightened the tonality of the set with deep red, orange and amber. (The Making of the Trek Films, 3rd ed., p. 54) The same set was planned to be redressed for , as Gillian Taylor's apartment on Earth, though the proposed scene was thereafter removed from the film before it could be shot and the redressing, midway through, was halted. "set was a mess. Stripped of its furniture and half remodeled and repainted," recalled Shane Johnson, who toured the set after the film was shot. The tour also enabled him to view the corner booth table unit that, he says, "always had been in Kirk's quarters but was never seen on film." http://www.trekplace.com/shanejohnson.html When it came time for Nick Meyer to co-write the screenplay for and to direct that film, he paid particular attention to how the movie depicted Spock's quarters, later recalling, "I was working overtime to make sure that he had a special place." (audio commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD) Meyer felt that he was slightly more attentive to such details by that point, having directed four non-''Star Trek'' films in the interim between The Wrath of Khan and The Undiscovered Country. (audio commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) The only crew quarters to be described in detail in the script for Star Trek VI is Spock's cabin. The script details this area thus; "In contrast with his Spartan personality, the room is a voluptuous incense-laden lair, filled with curtains and smoke." The quarters occupied by Kirk and Spock in Star Trek VI were actually the same set, simply redressed. Other than being decorated differently for the two characters, Spock's quarters also had a central support column that Kirk's cabin did not have. The set was the same as had served as Kirk's quarters in The Motion Picture and its reuses included representing Data's quarters in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Whereas the cabins for Kirk and Spock in Star Trek VI were reuses of the front half of Data's quarters, the back half served as junior crew quarters for the film. The set was demolished following the production of Star Trek VI. (text commentary, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) DVD) Galaxy-class info In early production memos, Rick Sternbach noted that even with a large ships complement (8,000 crew and passengers), and allowing for "public areas" (corridors, etc) each person would still have at least 24 square feet of deck space for quarters. Family accommodations would be roughly the same as that of a house. (Production memo to Ed Milkia, dated 2/26/87) The script of describes the Galaxy-class captain's cabin as "much larger and more comfortable than the small battle Ready Room". A single set was used for the Galaxy-class crew cabins. ( , p. 25; Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 10) Built to be extremely versatile, the set was designed for use in two main variants: quarters for senior officers (as well as guests) and those for junior officers. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 10) The set was redressed with different furniture and divided up in different ways to serve as the living quarters of most of the regular characters. ( , p. 25) Originally, the set was built as Captain Kirk's quarters for . Its usage as junior officer quarters – used for such characters as Data, Worf, and Geordi La Forge – would seem to suggest that Starfleet had upgraded its crew accommodations over the years. (text commentary, DVD) Construction on the set for the Galaxy-class quarters began on Paramount Stage 6 in March 1987. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 9) The set remained on Stage 6 for a year (i.e., throughout the first season of TNG). (text commentary, DVD; Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 9) It was then relocated to the adjacent Stage 8, where it stayed from that point onward. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 9) The Galaxy-class quarters set involved upward-sliding walls and modular wall units. Reversing these allowed for the set to be converted into its junior officers' quarters outlay. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 10) The producers of TNG wanted the quarters for senior officers and guests to have many windows. "Originally, in the personal quarters they were to be floor-to-ceiling windows," remembered illustrator Andrew Probert, "but a bed or a sofa blocked it anyway so it was cut off." ( , p. 41) Production Designer Herman Zimmerman designed these quarters to incorporate a window wall that could be tilted to resemble an outer location in either the lower or upper half of the Galaxy-class saucer section. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 22) Despite this, the windows usually matched those on the upper surface of the ship's saucer module. Since the Galaxy-class miniatures included many hundreds of such windows, there were presumably hundreds of such living units on board the ship. After the set for the Galaxy-class quarters was constructed, the windows therein were backed by velvet backdrops to represent the stars. At first hand-cranked but later motorized, these backdrops avoided expensive visual effects when the stars were to be shown as if the ship was not at warp. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 10) Even when used as quarters for senior officers and guests, the size of the set – consisting of five bays in total – was significantly adjusted from use to use. Stated Rick Sternbach, "We learned from ''Star Trek: The Next Generation that we could take our big five-bay quarter set and divide that into two bays, three bays, four bays." ( , p. 25) Set decorator John Dwyer recalled, "''Herman Zimmerman had designed the quarters with the wonderful flexibility of being able to put walls at each of the ribs. We could have four, three, or two bays; we never had less than two. The more bays you had, the higher up you were on the food chain." For example, Picard had four bays in his quarters. Another three-quarters of a bay was added especially for Lwaxana Troi's quarters. ( , p. 24) The curvature of the angled ceiling in the senior quarters presented somewhat of a problem, as Richard James explained; "The quarters had that drop wall that went from ceiling to floor at a steep angle. After about two feet into that, you couldn't stand up." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, pp. 69-70) Director Alexander Singer likewise stated about Data's quarters, "It's a very small set." ( , p. 28) Former TNG writing staffer Ronald D. Moore similarly had a nitpick about the decor in several of the Galaxy-class quarters. "My big bugaboo with the quarters were always that they had pictures of space on the wall," he laughed, "which I always thought was absurd ... If you've got a window looking out at space, do you then hang a big picture of space on the other wall?" (audio commentary, DVD) Intrepid-class info The crew quarters of the Intrepid-class were a lot more versatile than those of TNG and allowed more space than had previously been available. They involved individual setups that were changed in accordance with whichever character whose quarters were being depicted. Production Designer Richard James remarked, "They're modular, so they can take up anywhere between one and four bays depending on the person who's there." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, p. 69) The Intrepid-class crew quarters also intentionally reflected the exterior profile of the class. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, p. 69) For instance, Rick Sternbach commented, "The only place Captain Janeway's quarters logically fit was on deck three. It was the only logical place we could plant a bay consisting of five big windows." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 45) Another interior facet that mirrored the Intrepid-class' exterior design was the curved outer wall of the quarters. The angled ceiling of the Galaxy-class quarters was eliminated, however; this is what facilitated the increased availability of spaciousness. Richard James commented, "It allows the action to get right up to the windows now." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, p. 69) Rick Sternbach observed that the production team learned from the past in other ways too; having discovered the five-bay quarters set could be split into multiple arrangements of smaller bays, Sternbach oversaw that the variety of Intrepid-class quarters had a range of bays. "I made sure that there were anywhere from one to four window bays on the exterior hull, so we can say that Tuvok's quarters are there, Chakotay's quarters are there. Janeway is the only one who's got the full five bays." Although this distinctive feature of the captain's quarters meant that its location was obvious to the production team, determining where specific other crew quarters were would realistically have taken them considerably more investigation. ( , pp. 25-26) According to Rick Sternbach, some of the Intrepid-class junior quarters were built on the same area of Paramount Stage 9 as they had been since . ( , p. 29) The captain's quarters were on Paramount Stage 8 and could be redressed as various other crew cabins. ( , p. 61) A miniature tree included in Neelix's quarters was created by the company HMS Creative Productions. http://www.hms-studios.com/archives/stv.htm As can be determined from the second draft script of , Tom Paris' quarters were scripted to appear in that installment. This scene was changed, however, so that it was filmed on the set for Voyager s mess hall. The scene's scripted description makes a judgment about the character of Paris based on the state of his quarters, stating, "Paris' quarters are a mess. Apparently, tidiness is not a priority for Paris." External link * Category:Spacecraft sections Category:Station sections de:Quartier nl:Bemanningskwartier